


Library

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [10]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, PWP, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: "Lan WangJi gave no other response than a snarl against Wei WuXian's ear, breath puffing out against his skin in a blast of heat, and Wei WuXian let out a gasp as he realized he had finally, finally cracked the surface of the impenetrable Jade."





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Please review how I have categorized this fic before proceeding to read.

Wei WuXian posed carefully on the desk, letting his body sprawl out in to give an impression of loose, carefree boredom, and glanced out of the corner of his eye over at the door as he waited for it to gently open.

Lan WangJi entered a moment later, gaze flicking over to Wei WuXian and eyes widening just the barest amount as if in surprise. He made his way to his desk, Wei WuXian's gaze tracking him across the room even though he remained sprawled out and still, and knelt down gracefully at his seat.

The sound of pages shifting against each other filled the silent room a moment later and then Lan WangJi choked out a gasp. Wei WuXian watched, lip starting to curl into a smirk, as the other boy slammed one book shut and opened another.

Another exhalation, another flare of his nostrils, another book slammed shut.

And another opened.

When he opened the fifth book and even riffled through the pages of his transcriptions from the day previous still stacked in a neat pile and found the same yet again, he whipped his head around and locked a gaze heated with fury on Wei WuXian's face.

"Wei WuXian!" he shouted, leaping to his feet.

The pages in his grip trembled, one or two falling loose from the sheaf and gently floating towards the floor. One landed between them, face up, displaying the crude artwork that had been sketched over the previously-written text. 

Wei WuXian glanced at it briefly - it was a beautiful work of art, very accurate and oh-so passionate, if the artist may say so himself - and then looked up at Lan WangJi. He pasted an expression of surprised confusion on his face and said, "Lan Er-gongzi, how could this have happened? Who would do such a thing?" He pushed himself up slowly, straightening his back and bringing a hand up to frame his chin and tap a finger against his cheek. "Hmm, who has access to -"

A shout interrupted him, "Wei Ying!" 

As Wei WuXian looked up, in true surprise this time, he found Lan WangJi was already halfway across the room, having lunged towards him.

Wei WuXian yelped and somersaulted backwards. He scrambled to his feet, feeling the movement of air behind his back that meant Lan WangJi's hand had swept through the space he had been just a moment before, and darted towards the wall behind him.

Where he had left the window shutters open earlier for himself just in case this happened.

He leaped out the window with a grin on his face, opening his mouth to call a taunt back over his shoulder.

And came up short with a choking cough as the fabric around his neck was snagged and he was yanked back towards the room.

He was only being held by one hand, but he found, in the snippets of his surroundings he caught between rapid blinks, he was being held suspended in the air, all of his weight on that grip, and then drawn back in.

He flung his head backwards, catching sight of Lan WangJi upside down hauling him back with one foot and one arm braced against the window frame, and rasped out, "Lan WangJi, you're choking me."

Lan WangJi's eyes appeared almost to be red as their gazes locked again and Wei WuXian thought he saw the boy's lips form the shape of the word "good". 

But no, surely Lan WangJi would never say such a thing!

Thinking fast, as he was nearly back through the window frame again, Wei WuXian grabbed the ties at his waist and quickly released them, squirming frantically to free himself of his outer robes. He flung himself forward, using a foot against the outside of the library wall as leverage, as he felt the outer robe slip loose and heard a ripping sound fill the air as Lan WangJi's grip on his inner robes held firm.

He landed on the ground with his shoulders exposed, what remained of his inner robes sliding down his back and pooling around his waist. When he glanced over his shoulder, he caught sight of Lan WangJi tossing his robes aside with what looked like, but surely couldn't be, a snarl across his face.

But that quick glance was all Wei WuXian saw, because then he took off running.

As he raced through the trees, thoughts raced through his mind. He had been thinking the prank would get Lan WangJi's ire up, sure, but he hadn't thought he would get this angry. He had thought maybe they could fight again, he had never come across someone his own age who was a match for his blade and wanted a chance for their steel to touch edge to edge once more.

Looking down at his empty hands, he realized he must have left _Suibian_ there in the library in his rush out the window.

Lan WangJi wasn't far behind him, each step making an uncharacteristic crackle in the brush from the graceful boy, as if he were intentionally stomping in the twigs and grass, as if he wanted Wei WuXian to know just how close behind he was.

As that thought crossed his mind, Wei WuXian emerged through a copse of trees to find he had somehow run all the way to the cold spring already. Thinking fast, he turned and braced himself, tipping one foot out to his side.

Hooking it around Lan WangJi's ankle and kicking forward to ruin the boy's balance.

A laugh bubbled up in his throat as Lan WangJi's arms windmilled wildly as he was tripped up, but his expression quickly shifted to dismay as he felt a hand close around his wrist and tug hard.

They both ended up tumbling into the cold spring, hitting the water with a loud splash.

Wei WuXian let out a shriek when he managed to catch his boots against the sandy bottom, "Cold!" And then he turned to the soaked Lan WangJi with a smile on his lips, ready to laugh off the whole incident and make their way off to their rooms to change.

Lan WangJi was staring at him like a wild animal, pupils blown wide, chest heaving for air, shoulders hunched up toward his head, stance low and firm in the water, and Wei WuXian's smile fell from his face into an expression of awkward confusion as he took a step backwards.

"Lan...Lan Zhan, are you okay? Did you hit your head?" he asked cautiously, taking another slow step backwards.

Lan WangJi's eyes were fixed on his face, tracking him as he moved backwards, and then the boy rasped out, "No."

No, he wasn't okay or no, he didn't hit his head?

Considering how he looked, it had to be the first one.

"Haha, well, I'll just," Wei WuXian gulped, "go get some help and…."

Lan WangJi sprung forward, clearing the distance between them almost impossibly fast, and caught him by the shoulders. Before Wei WuXian could respond, Lan WangJi spun him around and captured both his hands in a firm grip. 

Wei WuXian blinked and thrust himself backwards, attempting to headbutt the boy across the face to break free, but instead Lan WangJi shifted to let him dunk himself back into the cold water as he maintained the grip of his wrists.

When Wei WuXian got his feet back under him and broke the surface of the water again, he found his arms had been bound from wrist to elbow with Lan WangJi's forehead ribbon.

"I, what are you…." he asked, looking up at Lan WangJi's face. He nearly fell backwards in shock at the expression there, the boy's lips raised a bit more than usual so he looked like he was baring his teeth, his brow furrowed down low. 

"Since you keep teasing me," Lan WangJi said, voice low and quiet. He took a step towards Wei WuXian, tugging hard on his bound wrists so he couldn't move backwards. "You should just show me."

"Show you….?" Wei WuXian let the words trail off as he realized what Lan WangJi meant. "Wait, wait, that was just a joke, a prank, I wasn't trying to -! I didn't want to -!" 

Lan WangJi caught him by the shoulders again and shoved him backwards. "Since you keep teasing me!" he shouted as Wei WuXian tripped and stumbled in the water. A grasping hand on the remains of his robes had him spinning, barely able to keep his eyes fixed on Lan WangJi's face as the fabric was ripped away with a single, strong tug and the boy added darkly, "I'll make you show me." 

The wall of rocks on the far side of the spring swung up before his eyes and he yelped as he lifted his bound arms before his face.

He caught himself with one hand before he slammed into the rocks, but his other arm brushed against one particularly sharp rocky extrusion.

He gasped as a patch of skin reddened faintly at the abrasion, but before he could say anything else, Lan WangJi caught him by the shoulder and pushed him towards the center of the spring. Wei WuXian took his chance, flinging himself forward in tandem with the push to increase the distance between them and then starting to run towards the sandy entry area on the far side.

Heart pounding in his ears, he forced himself forward as fast as he could. He was only an arm span away from the side when a hand locked around one of his ankles and tugged hard. Balance lost, his upper body crashed into the water and his face sunk beneath the surface. 

His legs were lifted clear free from the bottom of the spring as Lan WangJi heaved up on his leg and started dragging him backwards towards the far side again. Each tug had him floundering, unable to get leverage with his bound arms to pull his head from the water, and his lungs started to ache with lack of oxygen.

Just as he was about to truly run out of air, a tug at his nape had him lifted free from the water. He took in deep heaving breaths and tried, ineffectively, to bat Lan WangJi's hand away as it fumbled at his waist. In moments, the tie of his pants was loosened and the fabric slipped down his hips with the help of Lan WangJi's hand.

Wei WuXian opened his mouth, ready to protest, but the words were silenced in his throat as a hand came up to wrap around his neck. 

Lan WangJi's left elbow pressed right up against his sternum and his hand locked around his throat and then the man hefted him up, so he was laying across his arm with his feet hanging in the air, hips still low enough to be beneath the surface of the water.

Wei WuXian yelped and scrambled for something to hold on to, hissing out a breath when the hand in his hand twisted firmly. His neck stretched as his head was pulled back and he let his eyes fall shut with a whimper, going limp in Lan WangJi's hold. The arm beneath him was completely steady, not trembling at all even though all of his weight was suspended on it, and Wei WuXian gulped hard when he realized the hard surface pressed against his shoulder was the flexed muscle of Lan WangJi's bicep.

His head fell forward a moment later when that grasping hand disappeared from his hair and he held his breath as he waited for where it would clutch next.

Down below his waist, right along his inner thigh.

He yelped, sound mutedly slightly by the palm pressing against his throat, and tried to suck in a deep breath against the arm he was laying on. Those fingers, so hot compared to the freezing water of the spring, worked their way up and then honed in on a target.

One, no, two forced their way inside him.

Inside him!

That was a place for things to come out! Nothing was supposed to go in there!

He thrashed again, eyes opening wide, and stuttered out, "L-L-Lan WangJi, wh-what do you think you're- !!" His words cut off as the fingers around his neck squeezed tightly, thumb locking down on his pulse firmly.

Wei WuXian couldn't keep a whimper from escaping his mouth and then, with a full-body shudder, he went limp again.

And those fingers pressed even deeper and then began to move.

As if his insides were the strings of a guqin, the fingers flicked and tugged on his inner walls. He bit his lip as the callouses at the fingertips rasped roughly within him, as the knuckles stretched his hole wide. 

Something in his gut twisted, a burst of heat, a twinge of confusing sensation, as the motions continued. He could feel himself flexing with the movements, muscles he had never been aware of responding to the fierce massage. Each movement had water spilling in, an agonizing contrast to Lan WangJi's warm skin flowing around his aching hole and the sore muscles right at the entrance. He clenched down, trying to stop the rush of the water by forcing the intruders out, and was horrified to find for some reason the fingers were pulled deeper inside. 

Each inch of flesh within was pressed and pushed, rubbed raw by that calloused skin, until his channel felt like it was on fire. He realized with a shock that his mouth had been open the whole time, unfamiliar grunts and exhalations spilling unwillingly between his lips. 

And then he yelped again as a third finger pressed inside. His hole burned, stretched far too wide, even as the icy water lapping against its outer rim cooled him. And then Lan WangJi spread his fingers apart, pushing against his trembling walls and forcing his hole open so that water rushed in, freezing cold and cruel.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he whined, "No, no, the water! Lan WangJi, please!" 

But the fingers didn't cease, shifting and swirling as if to churn him up inside, forcing the water deeper inside until it reached what felt like his stomach. 

When he was sobbing, wrenching sobs that shook his whole body and made him twitch back and forth on Lan WangJi's arm, the boy lowered him back into the spring. 

As Wei WuXian tried to find his balance on shaking legs, Lan WangJi shoved him forward towards the edge of the spring, where mossy rocks lay as a firm barrier. Splashes broke out behind him, water flicking through the air as Lan WangJi moved and splattering along Wei WuXian's back.

Wei WuXian stumbled, tears obstructing his view, and slid in the sandy mud beneath his boots. There was a wet slap before him and he found himself falling on the exact rock where Lan WangJi's robe had just been carelessly tossed aside. The soft, soaked material broke his fall and he supported himself against it using his bound hands, cushioned against the rough surface beneath.

The back of his neck prickled as he felt Lan WangJi come up behind him and he made a brief scramble forward with the intent of climbing the rock to freedom when a hand caught him by the hair again.

He was pressed forward, upper body flat against the surface of the rock and fisted hands caught under his cheek, and the other hand came down on his lower back to pin him firmly in place.

As his chest heaved with gasps, he clenched his knees together tightly, squeezing his eyes shut in the same moment.

One of Lan WangJi's knees forced its way between his, hand twisting cruelly in his hair until he let out another sob and lost his strength. Lan WangJi's other leg instantly was pressing forward as well, knees bumping and brushing against the insides of his own and then slowly, unyieldingly pushing outwards. The pressure on his back and the shift of his legs' positions had him leaning forward, hips bumping up against the fabric covering the rock, and he realized with a shock that his cock was hard for some reason.

As he was marveling in confusion over that realization, Lan WangJi pressed forward, letting out panting huffs of air behind him. Wei WuXian ended up with his legs spread far apart, up on the tips of his toes as Lan WangJi's thighs fit between and then beneath his, bearing up a portion of his weight, so that he was utterly helpless to move without losing his balance immediately.

"Now you're showing me everything," Lan WangJi said from behind him, fingers flexing around his neck, "just like you wanted."

His bare chest pressed firmly against Wei WuXian's equally bare back.

And between Wei WuXian's cheeks, something firm and hot nudged.

Shock struck him like a lightning bolt to the heart as he realized what Lan WangJi was about to do. Desperate, he shouted out, "I apologize! Lan Er-gongzi, have mercy! Please don't!" 

Lan WangJi gave no other response other than a snarl against Wei WuXian's ear, breath puffing out against his skin in a blast of heat. Wei WuXian let out a gasp as he realized he really had finally, finally cracked the surface of the impenetrable Jade. 

But he wished he hadn't, because a moment later, that nudging presence pushed right up against his hole and then, with a sharp burst of burning pain, pressed right in.

Wei WuXian let out a shout as that length pressed in and in and in, deeper and deeper, to depths he had never before thought about or knew were reachable. His legs twitched and trembled, toes slipping in the mud, but Lan WangJi was firm and solid behind him, beneath him, holding him up and pinned as his hips shifted relentlessly forward.

And then he began to pull out. Agonizing pressure grew from within. As his hole screamed from the friction, Wei WuXian clenched down hard to try to keep the boy within, to stop his movements, but he found for some reason, the result was completely different than what he expected.

His muscles rippled, once, twice, and then his insides seemed to relax, opening up to Lan WangJi's cock even as the boy withdrew it. He gulped, hard, as he felt an ache not of pain but of emptiness, and then Lan WangJi snapped his hips forward and went even deeper than before.

Wei WuXian threw his head back with a gasp, eyes watering with fresh tears as something inside him reacted, a pinpoint of pleasure within his aching, burning channel. His head started spinning, confusion swirling the thoughts within his mind so thoroughly he couldn't think of anything except how overwhelming the presence within him was.

Then Lan WangJi set his teeth into the skin of his shoulder and bit down. Hard.

Wei WuXian yelped and thrashed, pinned at head and back and hole, and his eyes rolled back in his head as his own cock was rubbed firmly into the fabric before him.

Even with the cold, even with the pain, each thrust of Lan WangJi's hips forced his cock to rut into that clinging, wet fabric and forced unexpected pleasure to spill up his spine in unwanted thready pulses.

He let his forehead fall against his folded fists and clenched his teeth against the whimpers and grunts that pushed their way up his throat. Lan WangJi shifted and locked his teeth even tighter into his flesh at his other shoulder, his tongue darting out between his teeth to lave at Wei WuXian's skin and make him tremble.

Those hips continued relentlessly below, each long, slow draw out making Lan WangJi's thighs flex beneath Wei WuXian's and each sharp, fast thrust in pushing the water between them up and out to splash against their upper bodies.

Before he knew it, Wei WuXian found himself letting out a scream as a sudden orgasm burst through him, sensitive cock rubbed raw on the robe before him as his insides clamped down in an agonizing grip on the shaft within.

Tears welled up from his eyes again as Lan WangJi kept up his pace, every inch of his body oversensitized and every muscle limp and loose. He tried begging one last time, "Please, Lan Er-gongzi, no more…" and he felt Lan WangJi's teeth clench down hard again.

Lan WangJi slapped their hips together once more and collapsed over Wei WuXian with a grunt. He caught himself with a press of his palms on either side of the rocks beneath Wei WuXian and panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Beneath him, Wei WuXian's shoulders were still trembling as if his whole body was shaking with the strength of his sobs. But after a moment, the sound of, not a sob, but a snort escaped his lips and he turned his face toward Lan WangJi's as he burst out laughing. 

"That was perfect!" he cried with a smile.

Lan WangJi carefully extracted his length from within the man and shifted back so he could turn around in Lan WangJi's arms. "Did I follow your script accurately?"

"Very accurately!" Wei WuXian threw his arms over Lan WangJi's shoulders, catching him with his bound elbows right behind Lan WangJi's neck, pulling him close to their noses bumped together. "I especially loved when you grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me through the water so I couldn't breathe for a moment!"

"Mn, good," Lan WangJi murmured. His gaze shifted to Wei WuXian's upper arm, where a faint red abrasion was still visible. 

Wei WuXian followed his line of sight and snorted. "Don't worry, Lan Er-gege, you took very good care of me. I'm not hurt at all!" A little smirk crept across his lips, "Though I am oh-so sore because you fucked me so well." He leaned forward, pressing all of his weight onto Lan WangJi's body. "You'll have to pamper me all night long so I can recover."

Lan WangJi's arms came up to wrap gently around Wei WuXian's back, cradling him close and firm in the shelter of his body. "Mn."


End file.
